bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Smash Dragold
Smash Dragold (Japanese: スマッシュ=ドラゴルド, Sumasshu=Doragorudo, Smash=Dragold) is a Special-Type Core Change System B-Daman. It is one of the Legendary Dragons, as well as the most powerful B-Daman in history, and was wielded by Rudy Sumeragi in the B-Daman Crossfire anime and manga, and by Ryuichi Hoshino in Cross Fight B-Daman: Legendary Phoenix. It is the core of all B-Daman in the world as it is the only one that can control the B-Crystal, which is the origin of all B-Daman. Body Set: Dragold Head Part: Dragold Head Smash Dragold's Head Part is designed like the head of an Oriental-style dragon, with a red visor with golden anime eyes and a mouthpiece in the dragon's mouth. It also has blue eye designs, along with two sets of four horns, two of which made to resemble the dragon's whiskers, and a red jewel in the forehead. It also has a slot, in which one can insert the horn of Strike Dragren's Head Part for increased accuracy. Arm Parts: Dragold Arm The B-Daman's Arm Parts are similar to Double Drazeros', but with red jewels on the fists, along with a pair of broad, ornate shoulder plates. The Arm Parts also have spaces on the elbow areas that can accommodate Double Drazeros' Wing Parts. Stud Parts This B-Daman has solid black Stud Parts. Wing Parts: Dragold Wings The Dragold Wings can be removed and put in different positions for mode changes. If the wings are placed in a downward position and attached to the sides of the Core's Safety Pack, it changes Dragold into Power Mode, that allows it to fire marbles more powerfully. If they are attached to the front end of the Core Part like a barrel, it changes the B-Daman to Sniper Mode, to improve accuracy. If the wings are attached at the back of Dragold's Head Part, they would act like a magazine for the B-Daman's Rush Mode. Also, the special black Assembly Tool that the B-Daman comes with can be used to keep the wings straight in Rush Mode. Leg Part: Dragold Leg Dragold's Leg Part resembles the feet of a Western-style dragon, and have spaces on its underside, to which one can attach Lightning Dravise's Leg Part rollers. Core Part: Smash The Smash Core Part has a short, clear-colored five-sided barrel like a pentagon with blue designs, referencing the number of the five Legendary Dragons. It boasts a Smash Unit attachment that, when pressed down, pushes in the trigger, essentially creating a Smash Trigger. It has three black Hold Parts in the Delta formation, one of which being removable to accommodate Thunder Dracyan's rubber Drive Strip, to add power to this Core Part. Super Fusion: Ultimate Dragold This formation could only be achieved if one is to have all five B-Daman of the Legendary Dragons. The front horn of Strike Dragren attaches to the Head Part, Lightning Dravise's foot rollers fit into the spaces on the Leg Part, Double Drazeros' Wing Parts to the elbows of the Arm Parts, and finally, Thunder Dracyan's Drive Strip to the Smash Core. Other Versions *'Dragold Body Gilded Ver. '- Limited edition. Metallic gold Body Set including the Drazeros Wing Parts. B-Daman Crossfire (anime) Smash Dragold was reawakened within the Ruins of North Sumadora by Novu Moru, as part of a scheme to take control of Crossfire and then the world using the powers of the Golden Dragon and the B-Crystal. Originally, Novu wanted to have Riki Ryugasaki to become Dragold's wielder, but after seeing the skills possessed by Rudy Sumeragi, the latter became the Golden Dragon's mind-controlled partner instead. As time went on, Dragold began adapting certain parts and the Super-Shots of the other Legendary Dragons, such as Double Drazeros' wings, Lightning Dravise's rollers, Thunder Dracyan's Drive Strip, and Strike Dragren's horn. In one of the near-final episodes of the season, Dragold and Rudy decided that they should be the ones to take over the world using the B-Crystal's power. When Novu used the Dragold Drones to take over WBMA headquarters and held everyone hostage, even Takakura, they turned on the schemer, challenging him to a game of Break Bomber. Derek Watari came, intending on backing Novu up, when the Golden Dragon and its wielder were about to use their Super-Shot. At this, Novu insisted for Derek to make a run for it, knowing that the Super-Shot may kill them both. Cross Fight B-Daman (manga) Backstory In ancient times, Smash Dragold attempted to gain power by unleashing catastrophe upon mankind, and was sealed away after losing against the Four Dragons, Dracyan, Dravise, Dragren, and Drazeros in a Cross Fight competition. Background Smash Dragold makes its debut in The Catastrophic B-Daman, Dragold Attacks!!, where he, along with a mind-controlled Ryuji arrives at a Break Bomber tournament, announcing their intent to compete, and challenging the users of the other four dragons. It was also revealed that Ryuji found Dragold in an ancient temple three days prior, as the B-Daman then manipulated him into breaking his seal. Gallery Anime DG4.png|Ultimate Dragold. DG3.png|Dragold Sniper Mode. DG2.png|Dragold Power Mode. DG1.png|Dragold Rush Mode. Legendary Dragons.png|Dragold B-Animal with Dracyan, Dravise, Dragren and Drazeros Dragold B-Animal.png|Dragold B-Animal. Smash=Dragold.png|Smash=Dragold with B-Animal Dragold.jpg|w/ Drazeros Wings Dragold b-animal and Drazeros b-animal.jpg|Dragold B-Animal vs Drazeros B-Animal. Smash_Dragold.png|Smash Dragold CG Toyline $T2eC16hHJH0FG2!3sRbWBR1kyFHiM!~~60_57 (1).JPG|Taiwanese packaging CB43e.jpg|Japanese packaging $(KGrHqRHJCYFDzSowPVbBRp5PRbNFQ~~60_3.JPG|Smash=Dragold Fighting Set KeithStrife_Ultimate_Dragold01.jpg|Ultimate Dragold Combo KeithStrife_Ultimate_Dragold02.jpg|Ditto Manga Cross Fight B-Daman (Manga) Cross Fight B-Daman: Legendary Phoenix LP_Dragold1.jpg|Ryuichi showing off his Dragold LP_Dragold2.jpg|Ryuichi explaining Dragold's mode change LP_Dragold3.jpg|Ryuichi creates the Ultimate Dragold Super Fusion Trivia *Dragold's name is a portmanteau of "dra'gon" and "'gold". *The Smash Trigger concept originated in Super B-Daman's PI-EX System, with the P-71 Smash Trigger EX Part. *By far, the only other B-Daman in the B-Daman Crossfire series to perform Super Fusion with four other B-Daman is Spike=Phoenix from B-Daman Fireblast. *There was speculation of Dragold having a successor model in the Emblem Charge System. But, it was canceled along with Dyna=Tripress and the Ultimate Leg. *In spite of its pride and arrogance of its power in the anime, Dragold isn't completely evil and seemed to have a change of heart after he was defeated. *The Smash Trigger carries over to Gunlock=Wolg. *He is voiced by Hiroki Touchi in Japanese, and by Keith Silverstein (credited as David Keefir) in English. *Among the B-Damans in the manga adaptation, he is the only one of the Legendary Dragons seen actively speaking. Also, unlike in the anime, Naoya had nothing to do with Dragold's possession of Rudy. *In Episode 23, Dragold is seen to absorb Dragren's power but is never seen to use Dragren's special move for himself, which would have been referred to as "Gold Dragon Stinger" in the anime. *Dragold is one of the only Dragon type B-daman that does not have the word 'dragon' in his super and ultimate super shot (Hammer Smash and Ultimate Hammer Smash), the other being Lightning Dravise. However this excludes the other dragon type attacks that he took from the other dragon B-daman. Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:B-Damans Category:Core Change System Category:Former Villains Category:Villains' B-Daman Category:Antagonists Category:Special Type